(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a variable mask in which a mask pattern may be changed.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
As a flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting device (OLED) are known. The flat panel display includes metal layers with particular patterns, organic emission layers with particular patterns, insulating layers, or the like.
In order to form the metal layers, the organic emission layer, the insulating layers, or the like, a deposition method or an exposure method, which uses a mask assembly, is used.
As the mask assembly, a pattern mask assembly, which has pattern openings that are formed in the same shape as the metal layers or the organic emission layers that will be deposited or exposed, is used.
However, in a case in which it is necessary to change the shape of the mask pattern of the mask assembly, the entire mask assembly needs to be replaced, and as a result, excessive costs may be incurred to replace the mask assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.